


Information Unavailable

by multifandom_stay



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Amnesia, Blood, Crime, Exo come in later but are important to the storyline, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Hacking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, Rivalry, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Territory, Violence, Weapons, organised crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_stay/pseuds/multifandom_stay
Summary: When the feared and respected gang BTS stumble across an enemy's captive, the world they thought they knew is tipped upside down.As a new, unknown threat arises, BTS's longtime ally, EXO, begin to crumble, leaving them to turn to their newfound friend, I.N. the amnesiac member of the secretive group, Stray Kids.Finding the truth is all that matters to I.N., but the journey will be harder than anticipated.Will BTS find what they are looking for?Will EXO stick together till the end?And most of all, will they succeed in reclaiming their lost titles and territory?*Also posted on Wattpad under rara_stays_for_skz*
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Information Unavailable

Jeon Jungkook shot the man without a second to spare.

_Don't think about them as people. They are the enemy; a threat. Your orders are to kill._

He continued down the corridor, turning, meeting the sound of terrified screams muffled by a uselessly weak door of wood, that crumpled under his metal-toed boots and aggressive kicks. Jaw clamped tight, teeth clenched together, his eyes were dark and angry, betraying no indication of his next move. They radiated with fury and authority, causing the grown men within the room to freeze with a flash of pure fear as the thought of _oh-shit-I'm-dead_ ran through their minds and echoed across their faces.

Jungkook ignored them, his eyes immediately drawn to the horrifying spectacle in the centre of the filthy, cramped room. A chair stood, supporting the limp body of a bound boy whose eyes were lost under flickering eyelids that desperately tried to push into the realm of wide-awake. Blood ran from his temple, from beneath a long fringe of pitch black that faded into a dirty, faint fox orange. His clothes were tatters, ripped apart by knives and tools of torture, showcasing blues and purples that ebbed together beneath red and brown and welts and cuts. There was no denying it; this boy had been captive for at least a year, subject to torture and pain. Sympathy and anger flooded his mind. This was a _child_. A young teenage boy. These men had lost any semblance of humanity, and the proof was limp before him.

Jungkook moved. His gun in his hand aiming expertly as he pulled the trigger twice, driving a bullet into the skulls of the men with perfect accuracy. Their bodies fell, and a knife clanged across the floor as it connected with the ground. Within seconds, the knife had found Jungkook's hand as he hacked away at the bounds on the boy's legs and arms. Almost immediately, the boy's eyes fell shut and he fell limp and unresponsive into Jungkook's arms.

"Shit."

The boy's situation was unclear, though undoubtedly bad. This was bad. Very bad. If the boy was unconscious, there was no telling whether or not he would wake up, much less recover. For all Jungkook knew, the boy was already too far gone to save.

"What's wrong?" Jimin's obnoxious voice travelled through the intercom as his maniacal laughing quickly followed. He'd slipped into a ruthless headspace, hellbent on spilling the blood of his enemies. He would not be of great help now. Right now, he needed sympathy and care.

"Did the maknae get stuck?" He teased.

Jungkook frowned. For once, he didn't feel like the youngest - and as a reckless eighteen-year-old, the thought terrified him. 

"No. There was a captive and now he's collapsed. He's young, definitely lost a lot of blood. It's bad."

He heard the sharp intake of breath. Even for them, this was bad. They hadn't dealt with a kid ever. Even when Jungkook had joined, he hadn't even been this young. This kid barely looked like he had even hit puberty.

"Where are you?" Yoongi asked, voice serious and deadly. Child abuse and mistreatment always had struck badly with him, though he had never taken the time to disclose why.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I can send his location." Seokjin supplied. He was back at the home base, connected through the gadgets and computers that he manned easily after years of experience, through mistake after mistake and setback after setback. Now, everything came easily and he could have done it all half-asleep (not that he would ever take that risk when their lives were constantly on the line). "Stay where you are, Kookie. Hopefully, trouble won't come your way."

There was a moment of tense silence as Jungkook avoided looking at the boy in his arms for fear of him being dead and Seokjin most probably was sending his location to Yoongi. His senses were all on high alert, ears listening and body ready to move to protect the boy. One hand securing the frail and scarily light body and the other gripping tightly onto his gun.

"Got it," Yoongi muttered with a grunt.

Minutes passed, feeling like hours as Jungkook listened to the boy's laboured breaths become fainter and cold sweat crept across his body in dread. Then, he heard Yoongi's familiar footsteps. The older immediately hissed at the sight of the boy. His face unreadable, but his eyes dark with horror and anger.

"He looks barely alive." He muttered.

"Just get him out of here." Jungkook snapped, afraid that he would be holding a dead body. "He needs to get out of here. Now."

Yoongi easily took the boy into his arms. "Cover my back. It's almost over, but I'm not taking any chances."

But this was only the beginning. Everything had barely begun.


End file.
